Ficando Sério
by xuxu na cerca
Summary: James se esforça para ultrapassar o próximo passo para ficar sério com Lily Evans… [OneShot] [Tradução]


James esforça-se para ultrapassar o próximo passo para ficar sério com Lily Evans…

**Ficando sério**

_Getting Serious _

**Fic de Oynnej**

**Tradução por Natalia Lima**

* * *

A respiração dela continuava rápida. Ela definitivamente ainda estava acordada. 

James moveu-se para próximo da beirada da cama, para longe dos belos cabelos ruivos ao seu lado. Pela primeira vez o calor do corpo de Lily trazia a ele desconforto ao invés da satisfação que ele costumava sentir por dividir a cama com sua namorada.

**Namorada**. Sim, definitivamente ela era. Passaram do estágio das 'ficadas' a muito tempo atrás, e agora eles eram oficalmente um casal. Um casal de exatamente três semanas, cinco dias e dezessete horas (Não que James estivesse contando); Um casal honesto e aberto com eles mesmos; costumavam dividir tudo.

Menos isto.

Isto era algo que eles nunca haviam – hum – _dividido._

Uma nova onda bateu em James e este segurou até que passasse. Ele iria prejudicar seriamente a si mesmo se carrega-se aquilo por muito tempo. Deslocou-se, tendando encontrar uma posição que oferecesse a ele conforto para sua condição. Mas nada parecia dar certo.

Certamente á três semanas, cinco dias e dezessete horas (Não que James estivesse contando) este tipo de coisa seria aceitável. Certo? Ela já dividiu a cama com ele mais vezes do que ele pudesse lembrar, e embora não tenham chegado lá, eles certamente chegaram perto, ou qualquer coisa parecida. James estava orgulhoso de dizer que ao menos havia visto Lily Evans nua. Mesmo que estivesse empezinado a ser atacado por hipogrifos furiosos no outro dia, ele morreria feliz – o que era muito certo. Eles sentiam-se confortáveis na presença um do outro; não havia nenhum tópico que não pudesse ser discutido entre eles. Caramba, inclusive haviam discutido sobre menstruação, quando sua mão havia se movido perigosamente entre as pernas de Lily na última noite de quinta feira. Mas isto ...? Isto era uma manobra de risco. Era a linha entre ficar serio ou não. James estava disposto a aplicar em si próprio um Avada Kedavra por preocupar-se tanto com Lily Evans por causa de um pouco de gases.

Sim. Gases.

E James estava sofrendo disto.

Tudo culpa de Sirius, não havia duvida sobre isto, fugindo para Hogsmead e voltando com uma grade lotada de cerveja amanteigada para celebrar o aniversário de Peter. Sirius sabia que isto o trazia problemas de estômago, e era por isso que James preferia Whisk de Fogo, (para não mencionar que o whisk trazia de bônus a incrível facilidade de embebedá-lo em um espaço curto de tempo). Mas sendo a pessoa que é sentiu-se culpado por não beber um quarto daquilo, Peter poderia pensar que ele não queria comemorar seu aniversário. O que ele poderia fazer? Sabia que era má idéia, sabia das reações que a cerveja amanteigada trariam dentro dele, mas então Lily entrou em seu campo de visão, e antes que ele percebe-se havia á capturado e depositado-a em sua cama. Completamente distraído pela metade de um corpo maravilhosamente nu entre seus lençóis, seu pobre estômago foi jogado para um lugar bem longe de sua cabeça pelo ou menos ate uma hora atrás depois que sentiu um tremor familiar no fundo de suas entranhas, então ele sabia que havia cometido um terrível erro.

Lily rolou em seu estado semi-acordado, e um suspiro contido escapou de seus lábios. Será que ela demorava tanto assim para dormir? James não sabia; ele usualmente caia inconsciente assim que sua cabeça tocava o travesseiro. Mas talvez se ela apressar-se a dormir, ele poderia aliviar-se sem que ela nunca soubesse.

Uma outro acesso de gases ameaçou escapar e ele tentou trocar de posição novamente, acabou por encontrar uma posição que pressionava ainda mais seu estômago. Então novamente, dobrou suas pernas, mas isto fez com que uma nova onda o atoma-se. Talvez se ele tenta-se deslocar-se para-

" O que você esta fazendo?"

Sua mão perfeitamente feita estendeu-se até ele preguiçosamente, repousando-se em seu braço superior para tomar sua atenção.

"Nada"

"Você esta balançando a cama"

"Desculpe"

Ela retirou o braço, usando-os para puxar ocobertor para si que fora retirado com o movimento de James outrora. James focalizou-se inteiramente em sua nova posição – uma que não estava tão confortável quanto ele esperava. Ele ainda sentia as entranhas tremerem pela pressão.

Vivendo em um dormitório com três garotos pelos últimos sete anos, James nunca precisou se preocupar com este tipo de coisa. Quebrar o silêncio era uma ocorrência diária, extensamente aceitável pela espécie masculina como um evento completamente natural. James imaginou momentaneamente se garotas faziam este tipo de coisa. Um pensamento ridículo, com certeza – é claro que faziam, elas simplesmente explodiriam se não fizessem. Mas não parecia natural pensar que sua doce e inocente Lily seria capaz de soltar um daqueles tremendos flatos ou um daqueles _silenciosos mas mortais_ como Sirius os havia nomeado. James não ficaria surpreso de descobrir que Lily nunca peidou em sua vida inteira. Ela não parece capaz de algo tão vulgar.

Há esta hora seu estomago gorgolejava enquanto ele segurava seus músculos de baixo para não liberar. Estava se tornando cada vez mais doloroso. Olhando de relance a sua esquerda ele pode ver que Lily continuava acordada. A luz da lua que vinha da fresta da janela iluminava seu rosto, refletindo em seus olhos. Ela piscava os olhos ocasionalmente por um tempo mais longo e James podia sentir suas esperanças aumentarem, só para vê-las diminuir depois quando suas orbes verdes passavam a encarar o nada.

Ela realmente se importaria? James sentia que devia ser honesto agora; aquela era Lily Evans afinal. Madura, compreensiva, sensível Lily Evans, adorada namorada de três semanas, cinco dias e dezessete horas (não que James estivesse contando) que ele tanto conhecia que o amava assim como ele a amava. Será que ela se importaria com um pouco de gases? Com certeza não era coisa de Lily comprimir seu nariz e começar a guinchar como uma criança porque seu namorado teve a terrível necessidade de se aliviar de um natural e inconfortável problema. É preciso enfrentar isto; Flatos fazem parte da vida. E se eles esperam passar o resto de suas vidas juntos, isto é algo que normalmente irão fazer. Não era realmente um obstáculo no progresso de uma relação – era um passo adiante – Um último limite para ultrapassar o cruzamento na estrada do 'ficando sério'. O ato de quebrar o silêncio na presença de seu verdadeiro amor não era mais do que um símbolo de completa confiança e devoção. Ela deveria se sentir honrada que ele se sentisse confortável o suficiente para peidar em sua frente. Ele esperava que talvez um dia ela pudesse retribuir ao gesto.

Então estava decidido. Ele faria. Nada de mais de câimbras de tanto segurar. A próxima vez que uma onda o atacasse ele iria até o fim. Este era o seu momento de-

Merda.

Um repentino movimento do interesse de Lily á trouxe diretamente para seu lado, uma perna enroscando-se ás dele e seu braço entorno do peito de James, massageando-o em círculos bem devagar sentindo seus músculos bem definidos. Ele não poderia soltar, _nela_. Isto era simplesmente errado. Tinha que ser discreto, sem preocupações, não no meio de um abraço amoroso.

Uma nova onda o rebateu. Ele segurou.

"Em que esta pensando?"

Ela deveria ter notado que ele estava á observando mais cedo, e sabendo que normalmente ele adormecia supôs que havia algo errado. Mas antes que tivesse oportunidade de replicar, ela falou de novo.

"Você esta quente," ela sussurrou com um tom ligeiramente preocupado depois correndo a parte de trás da mão até sua bochecha. Uma segunda mão em sua testa confirmaram suas suspeitas. "E você esta suando frio, você esta se sentindo bem?"

Suando Frio? Talvez ela estivesse sendo boazinha. James sentiu como se fosse, já que estava suando baldes sob toda a pressão.

"Estou bem," ele replicou seguramente. "Esta um pouco quente aqui, não acha?"

Lily recebeu as palavras de James como um sinal para se afastar e ela consideravelmente rolou pelo lençol para o meio da cama. Tirando os cabelos de James da testa, Lily depositou-lhe um beijo na têmpora e posicionou-se em seu lado da cama. James respirou com facilidade de novo e tudo já estava melhor por três segundos antes de seu estômago dar um particular e doloroso espasmo e gorgolejar ruidosamente. James fez um careta.

"James? Você esta bem?"

"Eu – Eu estou com um pouco de dor de estômago," ele disse honestamente. "Mas não é nada, já, já passa."

Lily levantara a cabeça do travesseiro, observando-o inquietamente. Seu estômago guinchou de novo. "James, você não vai dormir se estiver se sentindo mal. Tudo bem se quiser admitir que esta doente; você sabe. Isto não vai fazer de você menos macho." Ela sorriu adoravelmente.

James meneou a cabeça. Como ele era sortudo por ter um namorada tão cuidadosa. Ir a Madame Pomfrey era o que precisava. Ou pelo ou menos era o que ela achava. Sair do dormitório por dez minutinhos, pensando que ele esta fora para visitar a ala hospitalar, e ele terá todo o tempo que precisa para se aliviar no deserto Salão comunal. Perfeito.

"Talvez você só precise ir ao banheiro por um momento, isto poderá ajudar"

James congelou a meio caminho fora da cama. Banheiro? Gás era uma coisa, mas certamente que ele não precisava que Lily Evans o imaginasse com diarréia.

"Não é _isto_." Ele replicou, com expectativa de esconder seu constrangimento com um ligeiro tom severo. "Eu vou ficar bem," adicionou rapidamente, voltando a deitar-se na cama.

Demorou um tempo antes que ela deitasse novamente, claramente não 100 contente com a resposta de James, mas ela não estava em posição para discutir.

E então havia o silêncio. E James recomeçou sua mais nova tarefa de avaliar a respiração da namorada.

Era isso; James nunca mais beberia cerveja amanteigada novamente. Pensando nisto – _segura_ – de agora em diante estaria jurando fora a cerveja também, brócolis, feijão, couves-de-Bruxelas – _segura_ – e qualquer outro tipo de comida produtora de gases. Quebrar o silêncio em frente à namorada não era algo a ser passado para trás como se fosse nada. Exige-se imensa coragem ao ultrapassar este limite em particular, e Grifinório ou não _– segura_ – James não estava em condições para enfrentar o desafio. Talvez em duas semanas. E depois de tudo, ele estava completamente certo de que sexo vinha na lista antes de 'dividir funções corporais vulgares'. Sim, estava certo. Nudez, sexo e depois flatos. Este era o jeito que devia ser – _segura_ – e pela manha ele iria matar Sirius-

PRUM

Os olhos de James apertaram-se mortificados. Ele tinha feito. Fora bem pequeno e pouco audível, mas ele o havia feito. Tinha quebrado a regra do sexo antes dos gases e a qualquer segundo agora Lily estará correndo para fora da cama acusando-o de ser um porco imundo e nunca haveria nem mesmo feito sexo com ela completamente...

Mas espere... já que ele havia realmente feito, então porque ainda se sentia tão inchado? James lançou um olhar a Lily. E ela bocejou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E então ele ouviu.

"Perdão"

**

* * *

N/A: **

Chocados?

UHuhuheuhuehuheuheuhhee. Quando eu li eu fiquei simplesmente alguns minutos imóvel olhando a tela do PC. Me perguntando...

Han? (Ai eu tive que ler de novo o final, huehuheuhehe)

Esta foi minha primeiríssima tradução. o/ . Escolhi esta oneshot, porque ela simplesmente seria divertidíssima de traduzir, e FOI mesmo. E eu nem revisei direito, de tão empolgada que eu estava para postar. Então... sabe como é ne?

Quem for bom em inglês, pode procurá-la, ler, e me dizer se eu me sai bem. Eu adoraria ouvir... Porque certamente tradução é coisa séria. E foi bem difícil, porque normalmente nos não aprendemos as reações que Gases trazem ao corpo humano em um cursinho de inglês, ou com músicas ou até mesmo vendo filme sem legenda. Então certamente eu corri atrás de certas palavras e me virei em certas situações.

Bom, eu gostaria de Reviews, sabe... (Não que esteja obrigando) hehehuheuhe. Mais tem muitas outras oneshots pra traduzir e ate algumas de minha autoria mesmo. Mas eu só vou começar, vocês sabem, quando eu receber bastante retorno desta.

É isso.

Uhuheuhuehuhe.

Beijos,

Natália.


End file.
